


#9

by Pennyforyourthoughts



Series: POETICAL SHIT [9]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyforyourthoughts/pseuds/Pennyforyourthoughts





	#9

The moon went black

the sky turned red

all the werewolves knew

their mother was dead


End file.
